De rosas y otras cosas
by JoselinRivera
Summary: Historias cortas de la vida, el amor y otros, inspiradas en canciones. Oscar y André en distintos escenarios, pero siempre fieles a sí mismos.
1. Prologo

**_La Rosa de Versalles es propiedad intelectual de Riyoko Ikeda, yo sólo uso los personajes para dejar volar un rato mi imaginación. _**

Y somos como el agua y el fuego, juntos vamos a la perdición, pero ¡Dios! Como me gusta enredarme entre tus espinas, mi amor.

**_Sé que debería estar avanzando con Libertatem, pero me puse a escuchar unas canciones que encajan tan bien con Oscar y André que me dije ¿por qué no?_**

**_Al final de cada historia dejaré el nombre de la canción que me inspiró, espero les guste_**


	2. Espía

Y mira hacia arriba, hacia esa ventana tan alta, tan lejana, donde el viento se entretiene empujando las cortinas, una por una, provocando un murmullo suave, delicado, que podría adormecer a cualquiera.

Espera, espera un buen rato, a sabiendas de que, aunque es bienvenido en esa habitación, jamás podrá verla como él quiere. Y entonces la ve, tan lejos, tan inalcanzable, como una ilusión. Sus ojos se alimentan con la visión de la piel de porcelana apenas cubierta por una blusa de seda, su pelo bailando con la brisa que trata de despeinarla.

Y la ve, como siempre, escondido como un rufián, porque él sabe que jamás será suya, porque siempre será su mejor amigo, su hermano, su ayudante, nunca su amor, nunca el dueño de sus suspiros.

Y sigue mirando y siente que podría morir allí, podría quemarse con la sensación de solo imaginar la suavidad de esa piel contra la suya, de ese calor bajo el hielo que ella pretende ser.

Y así sería feliz.

Mira hacia arriba, los muros oscuros parecen empalidecerla, sus ojos son más duros que de costumbre, su boca se aprieta con furia, parece que quiere ser una encarnación de Némesis cuando ella debiera ser hija de Venus y Marte.

Y la mira y se pregunta por qué debe amarla tanto cuando ella no le mira más, por qué su corazón está condenado al sufrimiento. Y entonces la vuelve a ver y su ojo bueno se enceguece, lo hace torpe y cae contra una pared, gimiendo.

Está tan lejos de su amor que ya no la puede ver.

Y es por eso que no se da cuenta.

No ve que ella no pierde sus movimientos, no ve como una lágrima baja por su mejilla, no puede darse cuenta que ella quiere correr a su lado.

Ni siquiera imagina que ella lo espía en las noches, que ella lo persigue durante su guardia, que ella muere de celos cada vez que una sirvienta o cualquier otra mujer se le queda mirando. Que ella lo busca en las formaciones, rezando porque nada malo le suceda.

Y no puede ver la llama que arde en el fondo de sus ojos de cielo cada vez que lo mira de cerca, no puede ver sus labios entreabiertos, suplicando por los besos que un día rechazó, no puede ver los puños apretados, los dedos que tiemblan por acariciarlo.

Están tan cerca uno del otro, tan cerca, pero tan lejos, tan lejos que sus corazones no pueden rozarse siquiera.

Quizá, cuando al fin puedan verse realmente, su historia tenga que terminar.

Pero, por el momento, solo les queda perseguirse hasta que el juego los enloquezca lentamente por toda la eternidad.

_**Basada en Weit Weg de Rammstein (aunque la canción habla de un voyerista)**_

_**Espero les guste, cualquier comentario se agradece.**_

_**Nos leemos en la próxima entrega, ya sea aquí o en Libertatem.**_


	3. Luciérnaga

¿Y si…y si toda su vida hubiese sido un sueño?

¡Por supuesto! ¡Por eso tenía un final de pesadilla! ¡Por eso la felicidad fue vetada desde siempre para ella!

Pero el vacío en el corazón se sentía real, el sabor a pólvora en la boca era demasiado realista para ser una simple fantasía, el calor de esa sangre ajena enfriándose en sus dedos era tan real que asustaba.

Quizá…quizá se había quedado dormida en la armería, no era difícil de imaginar, ella había estado demasiado cansada últimamente y muchas veces había estado dormitando en lugares solitarios y fríos, buscando un escape del verano y ese calor seco que parecía ser un enemigo para sus ataques de tos.

Pero esa mano enfriándose entre las suyas, esa mirada perdida, fija en las nubes que se movían con lentitud en el cielo, negras, listas para vomitar agua y relámpagos sobre las sucias calles de París, esa lágrima que mojaba el precioso rostro que un par de horas antes la había llenado de mimos y besos no eran falsos. Nada era falso.

El olor metálico de la sangre que aun manaba de la herida abierta que se lo había quitado perfumaba el aire a su alrededor, mientras ella, como espectador ajeno, miraba ese perfil que tanto había amado y jamás se había dado cuenta.

Una luciérnaga, dos, tres, miles volando a su alrededor, su amor había sido como el de las luciérnagas, solo amor físico y luego la muerte. Tan efímero cuando ella quería vivir años a su lado o los meses que su médico le había dado.

Una luciérnaga se había posado en ese cabello negro, ahora manchado de polvo, y ambos habían reído antes de comenzar a hablar del futuro que tendrían juntos, lejos de toda la injusticia, un paraíso personal donde ellos serían dueños de todo.

Y como esa luciérnaga, su sueño se le había escapado de los dedos.

Ya no sería Madame Grandier, su vientre no se inflamaría con vida nueva ni él la haría reír con sus ocurrencias.

Solo quedaba gritar, gritar hasta desgarrarse la garganta y llorar por esa vida soñada, tan ansiada.

Porque como las luciérnagas, el deseo de seguir viviendo había desaparecido.

_**Inspirada en Fireflies de Gorillaz**_

_**(Regresé casi de inmediato:), pero es que este capítulo no podía esperar)**_


	4. Fuego y agua

Ella estaba allí, con sus manos agitándose gracias a una espada, regañando a viva voz a algún soldado desafortunado que no logró cumplir con el ejercicio, pero ese joven se sonrojó al sentir la cercanía de su comandante, sus ojos brillando al sentir a la hermosa mujer que se empeñaba en tratarlos como niños.

Alguna vez, en esa vida extrañamente elegida, pensó en equivocarse para que ella le hablase con esa fuerza, para que la cortina de hielo entre ellos cediera, pero ella lo conocía y sabía que no era fácil que cometiese un error.

Aunque allí…podría fácilmente dejar que se le cayera algo al suelo con tal de sentir sus ojos encima, ese fuego azul que le calentaba el alma.

Porque ella era fuego. Un fuego ardiente y salvaje que se extendía y consumía todo a su paso, devoraba corazones sin darse cuenta.

Y él era agua, calmado en la superficie, pero impetuoso en el fondo, un espíritu que necesitaba saciar esa pasión que crecía como olas golpeando un acantilado. Pero no se podía acercar.

El fuego también puede acabar con el agua, y así se sentía él, evaporándose cada tanto, con cada mirada enfadada, con cada mueca. Se estaba agotando, el pozo que era su alma se estaba secando, se estaba quedando estancado en el pantano en que se había vuelto su amor propio, rebajado por el amor hacia la mujer dueña de su vida.

Agradeció cuando el entrenamiento acabó, retirándose a las barracas para descansar y dejar volar su imaginación, llegar a ese lugar donde los dos eran iguales, no podían dañarse, donde ella lo amaba tanto como él a ella.

Soñar no cuesta nada.

Él era agua, un agua mansa, calma, riachuelo donde quería parar y refrescarse toda la vida, descansar en su paz y dejarse llevar por la corriente.

Pero se había quedado encerrada entre piedras tal cual fogata, ardiendo, consumiéndose por el deseo abrasador de tenerlo entre sus brazos.

Ella era fuego, impetuosa por naturaleza, pero no podía estar cerca de su amor. Temía apagarse, convertirse en una mujer como cualquier otra.

Temía que él la quemara, de volverse adicta, de volverse cenizas. Mirándolo a lo lejos, entrando en las barracas, temía que su propio fuego no fuese suficiente para mantenerlo a su lado.

Estaba aterrorizada y aun así, la lava de sus venas fluía espesa, atormentando sus noches con sueños ardientes, un pecho musculoso, manos grandes, un cuerpo que la cubría por completo y no la dejaba escapar hasta saciarse, hasta que la llama que era su cuerpo entero volviese a arder, suplicando por más.

Un hombre, un hijo de pueblo, un amigo incondicional, un enamorado herido, derrotado, rechazado, el hombre que amaba, el único que realmente había amado.

Seguiría ardiendo en su campana de cristal mientras el agua de él empujase hacia adentro, buscando unirse, fundirse, morir de una vez por todas en el vapor del amor.

Cerraría los ojos y se dejaría llevar por las fantasías que jamás confesaría

Solo en sueños podían estar juntos.

_**Inspirado en Feuer und Wasser de Rammstein.**_

_**(Pronto se darán cuenta que muchas de las historias de este "libro" están inspiradas por canciones de estos alemanes loquillos)**_


	5. Piano

Ese sonido embriagador que parece proferido por los mismos ángeles.

Un sonido tan delicado, dedos volando sobre el teclado.

Él cierra los ojos, respirando lentamente mientras escucha, transportado a otro mundo, esos dedos gráciles tocando las mil maravillas que hacen volar su imaginación. Pero el sonido se detiene, su propia mano sobre un hombro delgado, apenas cubierto por una delgada capa de seda.

Y se miran, azul y verde, una tormenta y un bosque en llamas, ella entiende que él quiere ser compositor y se pone de pie.

Las teclas vuelven a sonar, aplastadas por el peso de manos ansiosas, el marfil se mueve y gruñe, marcándose en una piel blanca.

La ropa se arrulla en el suelo, demasiado peso para el pobre piano mientras la mujer canta, abriendo la boca para susurrar las melodías que tanto él ama.

Y el teclado grita, farfulla y se convierte en parte de una sinfonía no planeada.

Y de pronto se calla.

Todo vuelve a silenciarse, pero los murmullos se vuelven a oír, risas ahogadas, besos, suplicas y un largo gemido. Y piano es un espectador silencioso del deseo de la pareja que se mudo a la cómoda alfombra.

Y ella se abraza a ese cuello musculoso y él se aferra al suelo, tratando de aguantar la pasión.

La habitación se llena de sonidos húmedos, gemidos, suplicas, jadeos, esa maravillosa canción a capella, esa que no necesita adornos para ser apreciada.

Y ella se queja mientras él la muerde y después ríe, abrazándolo más, diciéndole sin ninguna palabra cuanto lo ama. Y él la ama de vuelta. Aumenta el ritmo de su melodía, gritan sin vergüenza.

Y él da la última nota, dejándose caer en la alfombra, ella apretándose contra su pecho mientras hablan del futuro, llevando sus manos al vientre, sonriendo con ternura.

No sería una madre normal. Él no sería un padre normal.

Pero nunca faltaría amor en su hogar.

Amor y…un piano.

_**Inspirada en Klavier de Rammstein, aunque la canción es diametralmente opuesta a lo que escribí.**_

_**Un What If, Oscar y André juntos y disfrutando de su amor.**_

_**Criticas y comentario, por favor, con respeto.**_

_**Nos leemos pronto :)**_


	6. Jardinero

Había una vez un jardinero. Un jardinero que tenía una sola flor en su jardín, una rosa rodeada de espinas que, tercamente, se mantenía encerrada en su botón, las púas a su alrededor manteniéndola lejos de los dolores del mundo.

El jardinero la protegía sin que ella lo notase, la contemplaba y, en silencio, deseaba que esa preciosa flor algún día abriese sus pétalos para él, pero el tiempo pasó y eso no ocurrió. Un día, por el jardín pasó un noble vestido con sedas y joyas y la rosa se enrojeció. Sola con el jardinero, no comprendía lo que era el amor y se dijo que lo que provocaba ese noble en ella era amor.

Con timidez, abrió sus pétalos para que ese hombre pudiese verla en todo su esplendor, sorprendiendo al jardinero, pero el noble ni siquiera la notó, embelesado por una mariposa azul que volaba por entre las hierbas.

La rosa se amargó, reclamándole al jardinero, quien acarició sus frágiles pétalos, sin darse cuenta de que la estaba lastimando. La flor se asustó tanto que volvió a encerrarse en su botón, obligándolo a dejarla, excusándose con que ella debía aprender a cuidarse sola.

Y al jardinero le dolió, pero lo comprendió, la había lastimado y ella necesitaba volver a sentirse en paz, pero le dolía ver como ella siempre parecía estar molesta con él. Pero, aun así, no la abandonó.

La rosa, silenciosamente, comenzó a ver a su jardinero, a mirar sus ojos tristes, su cabello negro caer sobre sus hombros y esas manos llenas de arañazos, llenas del dolor que ella había provocado. Sintió su perfume en el aire y comenzó a añorar verlo llegar todas las mañanas, escondiéndose más en sus hojas cuando él la dejaba.

Y se dio cuenta que quería ser hermosa para él, quería que la acariciara, que él fuese él único que pudiese disfrutar de su suavidad. Aunque no sabía como expresarse, no sabía cómo afrontar el amor que había descubierto por su jardinero.

Una noche como cualquier otra, con gotas de agua entre sus hojas, se abrió ante él antes de que pudiese dejarla sola nuevamente.

Ambos se descubrieron esa noche, sus vidas se entrelazaron.

Soñaron juntos una vida entera y se amaron.

Creyeron en la eternidad, pero olvidaron que las flores y los jardineros mueren.

Pero, por unos minutos, su amor no tuvo fin.

_**Basada vagamente en Rosenrot de Rammstein.**_

_**(Me voy a trabajar en el próximo capítulo de Libertatem, nos leemos pronto, ya sea allá o acá)**_


	7. Ebrio

Escuchó risotadas a su alrededor, hombres cantando, bebiendo alegremente, mujeres recorriendo las mesas mientras ofrecían alcohol y algo más. Pero eso a él no le importaba, su mente estaba a cientos de metros de distancia, su corazón estaba lejos, con la persona amada, esa mujer por quien había perdido más que la razón y que simplemente lo había echado de su lado como un perro.

Un error y su vida había terminado, uno solo para clavarle un puñal en el alma cuando él solo quería amar, no le importaba si tenía que volver a las sombras, solo quería poder amarla y añorarla, pero no tenía derecho a eso.

Ella amaba a otro, ella moría por estar en los brazos de ese conde quien, a pesar de todo, consideraba un amigo. Mojó sus labios en vino, una lágrima cayendo en el tarro, ella jamás lloraría por él como lo hacía por el conde, ella jamás lo miraría con ilusión, nunca querría verse femenina para él porque él no importaba.

Su corazón se apretujó, sabiendo muy en el fondo que no debía tener esperanzas con ella, pero no podía dejar de quererla.

Su vino se acabó y el tarro se rellenó, bebiendo más de ese líquido de mala calidad que casi era tan amargo como la hiel que le amargaba el ser completo. Quería olvidar, quería no volver a ese castillo que era su hogar porque ya no podía estar cerca de ella, quería caer al Sena y ahogarse para que, por una vez en la vida, ella llorara por él.

-¿Qué es lo que voy a hacer, Oscar? – Preguntó al vacío, sus ojos aguándose y empañando su vista. - ¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer?

_**Inspirada en Every Planet We Reach is Dead de Gorillaz, una canción como anillo al dedo para André. **_


	8. Para Siempre

Parados uno frente al otro como tantas otras veces, mirándose, ojos azules que observan la pequeña sonrisa que ilumina el rostro perfecto, tan masculino, solo suyo.

Una lágrima cae seguida por un beso, una caricia tan suave como la seda, un ligero gemido y luego…silencio.

Los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del toque ligero, tibio, de una mano grande en su mejilla, su respiración cepillándole el rostro.

\- Quédate conmigo. – Él le sonríe como siempre, acercando sus labios a esa frente blanca donde el cabello rubio cae con descuido.

\- No me iré a ninguna parte. – Ella se contagia y sonríe también, un amor tantas veces humillado, pisoteado, él perfectamente se podría haber ido con cualquier mujer, es inteligente y fuerte, tan controlado que parece imposible ese intento de mostrar pasión, de violencia que hacia tanto tiempo rompió su seguridad y ese hielo que solía rodearla.

\- Yo…

\- Shhh, sé lo que quieres decir, no te preocupes, nadie me podrá separar de ti, no los dejaré. – Suena a promesa y ella aprieta su mano, decidida a ocultar ese secreto que le esta lacerando el alma, ese que le da un tiempo fijo en la tierra, algunos meses de amor y después…la nada. – Te amo.

\- También te amo. – Se besan, respiran sus aromas combinados y de pronto el futuro se les hace eterno.

La felicidad de ser uno es demasiada, espanta los fantasmas y el arrepentimiento de una vida vacía.

Te seguiré hasta la muerte.

Una promesa.

Una sentencia que, por el momento, sería su verdad.

**Inspirada en dos canciones de Death Cab for Cutie, _I Will Follow You Into the Dark y Someday You Will Be Loved._**

**Gracias por sus comentarios, me ayudan a inspirarme (eso y mis playlist de Spotify)**

**P.S: Pasen por Libertatem, es uno de mis bebes en este sitio (creo que publicaré por aquí a mis otros bebes del sitio W)**


	9. Vida Eterna

El cielo se veía oscuro, aunque eso parecía normal, después de todo, era de noche, el sol se había escondido hacía mucho y la oscuridad había reclamado su lugar, trayendo una paz irreal, una que acunaba la ira y el odio entre dos facciones de seres humanos.

Seres humanos con sueño, esperanzas y sangre roja en las venas.

Seres humanos que viven durante un suspiro y mueren en un parpadeo.

La mujer olió el aroma a crisantemos, una pobre forma de cubrir el olor a muerte y pólvora, mordiéndose el labio mientras trataba de respirar el aire a su alrededor, buscando el recuerdo perecedero del aroma de su amado, que se había desvanecido como su vista, como su vida misma, junto con sus sueños y esperanzas.

No se giró cuando escuchó pasos detrás de ella, negándose a ver la puerta de la iglesia que encerraba el cuerpo de su amante, se sentía cobarde, no podía girarse y darse un trago de realidad, porque la era esa realidad la que la estaba matando con más dolor que la misma enfermedad que arrastraba en sus pulmones.

\- Por lo menos André fue feliz, la mujer que amaba lo amó también. – Apretó la mandíbula, negándose a mirar al soldado, André fue tan feliz como ella, solo una noche, solo unas cuantas horas para luego hacer lo que había jurado que jamás haría, abandonarla. ¿Cómo podía Alain, conocedor del dolor de André, decir que él había sido feliz? Él quería una vida larga, prospera, con un par de hijos, para luego llegar a viejo junto a ella, ciego tal vez, pero vivo y amado.

\- No fue feliz. – Miró obstinadamente un adoquín en el suelo, sus dedos jugueteando entre sí, nerviosos. – Lo maté.

\- Fue el destino, no crea que a nosotros no nos duele la muerte de nuestros compañeros, yo también siento que maté a gran parte de nuestro pelotón por no saber protegerlos. – Oscar dejó de respirar por un segundo, escuchando el latido de su corazón, ese corazón que había gritado en más de una ocasión el nombre de André, de diferentes formas, es verdad, era una hoja perenne entre tantas caducas en su vida, siempre allí, en silencio, esperando una migaja de atención, una mirada cariñosa, un simple toque.

\- No, lo maté, lo sé. – Habló con suavidad, como si hubiera tenido toda una vida para comprender lo que había hecho inconscientemente. – Cada vez que me negué a verlo, a darle un poco de mi tiempo, cada vez que lo traté como si fuera una propiedad, lo maté, y ahora, él dio su vida por seguirme, porque yo no pude seguir las instrucciones de mi médico. – Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, las que no quería derramar, no tenía derecho, su vida de arrepentimiento no podía empezar así. – Si no hubiera sido egoísta con él, si no me hubiera adueñado de su vida, él estaría vivo, con una esposa e hijos, tal vez viviendo en Normandía, criando caballos o siendo un campesino, llevando una vida tranquila. – No quiso admitirlo, pero la sola idea de André con otra le provocaba un terrible dolor, uno que solo aumentaba el vacío que él había dejado con su muerte.

\- Mejor piense que algún día se volverá a encontrar y podrá pedirle perdón por todo.

\- ¿Tú crees? – Alain no contestó, si no que se limitó a colocar su capa sobre los hombros de su comandante, dándole un para de palmadas en el hombro como para darle un poco de confort.

\- Está haciendo frío, iré a ver a los muchachos.

\- Alain, por favor, hazte cargo de los soldados, yo…yo no me siento capaz… - Se quedó callada al escuchar una risotada.

\- Usted no es la única que sufre, comandante. – Dijo con seguridad, bajando las escalas, dándole la espalda a Oscar. – Usted es nuestra líder, nadie más, no puede dejar a sus hombres a la deriva. – Dijo antes de dejarla sola.

Oscar lo sabía, no era la única que había perdido algo valioso ese día, sin embargo, no podía evitar sentirse entumecida e ignorante del dolor ajeno.

Si la vida después de la muerte es eterna, ¿me seguirás amando, André? – Apenas murmuró antes de que el aire se volviera espeso y un ataque de tos convulsionara su cuerpo entero.

Parecía que su propia salud quería empujarla más rápido hacia su amor.

Sonrió tirada en el pavimento, cerrando los ojos.

Si la vida después de la muerte era eterna, entonces jamás dejaría que él se alejara de ella nuevamente.

Estarían juntos por la eternidad.

_**Inspirada en Life Eternal de Ghost, ojala les guste.**_

_**(Pronto publicaré el capitulo de Libertatem, y ya saben, si les gusta estas historias cortitas, pueden dejar su comentario, que así dan ganas de escribir)**_


	10. Amour

Y finalmente se había dado cuenta una tarde, mientras miraba una paloma volar por el cielo, que un dolor agradable se instalaba en su pecho y un fuego desconocido comenzaba a circular por sus venas, una llama increíble que dominaba sus decisiones, sentidos y emociones. Era solo un jovencito, pero ya sabía que eso tan maravilloso era amor, amor por una sola mujer, una en un limbo entre lo femenino y lo masculino, una que era una broma cruel del destino para su padre.

Pero el amor no era dulce como lo prometían las novelas de romance heroico, ella no lo estaba esperando en un castillo y él no era un caballero, no, era lo más parecido a un esclavo, un pobre sirviente con sueños más grandes que todo el universo.

Y se dio cuenta, cuando los años pasaron, que el amor era una bestia incontrolable, una que destrozaba todo a su paso, una que se alimentaba de corazones y esperanzas, una que se tragaba a una persona entera y escupía dolor y sufrimiento. La miel sobre hojuelas solo era para los soñadores sin remedio, para los idiotas; en cambio, para él, solo había un pozo de dolor, una agonía eterna viendo a la mujer que amaba sufrir por otro, llorar por otro, brillar para otro.

El amor no lo soltó, hundió sus dientes con más fuerza cuando más deseaba olvidarla, cuando, entre botellas de vino y faldas multicolores, pretendía ser libre. Se infectó de celos y deseo, se llenó de desilusión, de frustración entre más invisible se volvía para ella, sen encegueció y su alma fue consumida.

Y, aun así, no podía dejar de quererla y pensar en un futuro juntos.

Y el amor encontró otra presa, otro corazón jugoso para sus fauces, un alma solitaria que apenas conocía el dolor, el verdadero dolor de no ser amada. ¡Ilusiones! El amor era más cruel que un simple enamoramiento, atrapó su corazón con mejor precisión que un perro de caza y lo devoró por completo.

Amor surgido como una pesadilla. Amor doliente. Amor eterno. Un veneno tan dulce como amargo, disfrazado de amistad, alimentado con desdén, aceptado tan tarde que la muerte cortó de raíz sueños apresurados, ilusiones dormidas tantos años, el sueño de una boda y un vestido amplio, vaporoso, una bendición, una sonrisa y paz.

La bestia los había devorado a los dos.

Y aun así, no estaba satisfecha.

**Inspirada en**_** Amour de Rammstein.**_

**Cualquier comentario, con respeto, es aceptado; también estoy abierta a sugerencias de canciones.  
**

**Sé que tengo abandonada a _Libertatem_, para quienes la leen, pero voy a intentar actualizar mañana sábado, solo me faltan unas cositas que atar bien.**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	11. Lágrima

Podría haber jurado que había visto un brillo diferente en sus ojos azules cuando le invitó una taza de chocolate. Sus ojos, siempre tan fríos, parecían húmedos, como si fuera a llorar en cualquier momento por su negativa. Una lágrima que le habría dado esperanzas, una lágrima que no cayó y no mojó su mejilla pálida.

Estaba viendo cosas, la ceguera lo estaba volviendo loco. Si una lágrima hubiese caído, no hubiese sido por él, nunca por él, un fantasma desdichado en las laderas del desamor.

Su vida no valía nada, por eso la habría dado con alegría para que ella no sufriera ningún daño, pero el dueño del corazón de su amada había llegado, montado en su caballo para solucionar todo dejando su sacrificio en nada.

La dejó sola con sus pensamientos, bebiendo su chocolate, listo para descansar lo más rápido posible a la Guardia, a ocupar su mente para no atormentarse con pensamientos dolorosos, a juntar los pedazos incontables de su corazón

* * *

Quiso decir que todo estaba bien, pero su lengua pesaba y su garganta quemaba. Ella tomó su mano en el aire, apretándola con amor, ese amor recién descubierto, apenas disfrutado. Miró sus ojos empapados, sus propios ojos llenándose de lágrimas, comprendiendo que era la despedida. Se había sacrificado sin proponérselo solo para mantenerla viva un día más.

Una lágrima, una sola, cayó de su ojo cuando exhalo su último suspiro, las palabras de amor de ella cayendo en oídos sordos, los sueños siendo barridos de golpe.

Ella lo amaba.

Pero sus lágrimas por él habían llegado demasiado tarde.

**Inspirado en _Una furtiva lagrima _de la ópera _El elixir del amor, _interpretada por Pavarotti.**

**Espero que les guste.**


	12. Como un fantasma

Como un fantasma, entró en la habitación velada por las sombras, su ojo bueno acostumbrándose a las penumbras que, lentamente, se estaban convirtiendo en una realidad. Pronto se quedaría ciego y había decidido hacer caso a lo que ella quería. Le había dado libertad y con libertad dada podía hacer lo que se le antojase.

Había esperado a que la noche cayese y que ella estuviera durmiendo para ingresar en su habitación en absoluto silencio, como un gato.

Y la vio, iluminada por la luz de la luna, tan pálida y hermosa como quería recordarla, su perfil dibujándose como una obra de arte que merecía ser contemplada para siempre, sin embargo, él no tenía demasiado tiempo para poder decir todo lo que estaba aquejando su corazón.

La amaba demasiado, su alma estaba condenada a sentir ese amor para siempre, a sufrir por ella.

Se acercó a la cama y se arrodilló, su ojo parpadeando, anegándose con esa imagen adorada.

Sin palabras, le contó sobre todo lo que sentía, el dolor, los celos, el amor que, como un manantial, había surgido desde lo más profundo de su alma. Nunca esperó ser correspondido, sabía que eso era imposible y, aunque muchas veces trató de forzarse, no pudo enamorarse de otra mujer.

Se puso de pie, dándole un último vistazo para salir a la noche y desaparecer para siempre.

\- Duerme bien, Oscar, mi amada rosa, mi rosa guerrera. – Fue lo último que dijo, listo para convertirse en un recuerdo lejano perdido entre Marsella y Piamonte, donde Oscar jamás lo buscaría.

**Inspirado en Prinzessin de Schandmaul, ojalá les guste. **


	13. Como si fuera la última vez

Miró el agua que fluía tan tranquila por su propio sendero, serpenteando entre los árboles apenas iluminados por la luz de la luna.

Despegó los ojos de tan bonito paisaje para girarse y mirar al hombre con quien había compartido la noche, la primera de varias en su futuro, la primera en que se sentía libre del yugo de la vida que su padre había planeado para ella desde que era pequeña.

Observó el ojo verde brillante, arrastrándose por el pasto hasta que estuvo cerca de su rostro, mintiéndose al decirse que él podía verla claramente. Peinó la ceja de su ojo bueno con los dedos, viendo, simplemente observando a ese hombre que había dado tanto por ella, respirando el aroma de ambos en el aire, como un aroma imperecedero, algo eterno, la unión de sus propios aromas que simbolizaba la unión de sus cuerpos, la unión de sus almas que tanto tiempo ella había negado.

\- Aun es temprano. – Sonrió cuando escuchó la voz de André, cerrando los ojos para acercarse más y acurrucarse en su pecho.

\- Lo sé. – Susurró, percibiendo los brazos de él al envolverla en un fuerte abrazo.

\- Oscar…- No lo dejó terminar, besándolo con fuerza, sabiendo que al día siguiente su vida estaría en riesgo, que el destino le había puesto una sentencia de muerte casi imposible de quitar, que su suerte nunca le había pertenecido. Respiró profundo, acomodándose.

\- Abrázame y no me sueltes, bésame sin pensar que existe el mañana, hagamos que hoy sea eterno.

Se abrazaron con fuerza, recordando cada minuto que habían compartido durante toda su vida.

Estarían juntos como amantes por una última vez antes de la batalla.

Lo disfrutarían como si en verdad fuese la última vez para hacerla eterna en sus mentes.

_**Inspirada en **_**Als wärs da letzte Mal **_**de Omph, ojalá les guste.**_

_**(y no olviden comentar, así me dan ganas de actualizar con más frecuencia)**_


	14. Muñeca

Una muñeca de aparador, como muchas de las que había tenido de niña o más bien como una marioneta, sí, así se sentía en el trono. Vestida, peinada, perfumada para ser lo que su dueña, la Corte, esperaba de ella. Cada baile, cada postre devorado, cada sonrisa mal disimulada y cada mirada de desdén que había dado, toda su vida parecía planeada de antes y no podía revelarse.

Su espectáculo era haber nacido princesa y volverse reina, pero su público se estaba hartando, su rutina cada vez se estaba desgastando más y más y ella, como una muñeca, se estaba ajando por el dolor de las cuerdas amarradas en sus muñecas y a sus pies, por la vida impuesta, por la muerte en su camino.

Quizá, como alguna de sus muñecas, terminaría en un aparador de piedra, lejos de la luz del mundo, recordando sus años mejores y a su amor malogrado.

O, como otras muñecas, destrozada, sin cabeza.

Debía esperar, su espectáculo pronto tendría su propio final.

_**Holi, perdón por dejar las historias algo olvidadas, pero tengo un bloqueo mental bastante serio, pero espero que pueda volver a mi ritmo normal ahora que las vacaciones se acabaron.**_

_**Voy a intentar subir una historia algo diferente, un fanfic que ya tenía escrito para otra plataforma y para otro fandom, pero que pega aquí.**_

_**El capítulo de hoy fue traído por un cover de ABBA hecho por Ghost, I'm a Marionette, ojala les guste.**_

_**Cualquier comentario, todo con respeto, es bienvenido, porque sé que ayuda a mejorar y a seguir con esta serie.**_


	15. Todo bajo el cielo

Observan la plaza, esperando con palos en las manos, con hambre en los estómagos, con sueños de libertad y justicia, mientras los soldados con elegantes chaquetas y armas nuevas les apuntan a la cabeza.

No son iguales, nunca lo han sido, aunque esos soldados leales a la corona sangren y mueran, lloren y griten, no son iguales a la muchedumbre inculta, a esa masa maloliente que exige como si fuera un perro hambriento, una bestia terrible e idiota.

Una bala rompe el silencio, un charco de sangre que se extiende, un cuerpo tirado y la masa, la bestia, despierta. Se abalanza, muerde, grita, patea, mata y consume a esos muñecos mal puestos, con sus bonitos trajes llenos de lodo.

El sol se levanta por el este, bañando a las dos facciones con luz, alumbrando los rostros llenos de odio, de terror, la miseria humana en su máxima expresión. Ideales contra ideales, hombres contra hombres, la humanidad contra sí misma.

Olvidan el color de su sangre, olvidan el dolor y se atacan como perros rabiosos y luego…luego huyen una facción de la otra…los soldados viendo como compañeros de trajes azules se unen al populacho.

¡Traidores! Como osan apoyar al débil y al enfermo.

Los elegantes soldados enlodados deciden, la realeza vale más que el pueblo gobernado, estos soldados atacan, estos soldados vuelven a matar.

Algún día serán héroes, se repiten.

Un día que nunca va a llegar.

**Basado libremente en The House of The Rising Sun, versión de Five Fingers Death Punch (se puede escuchar la de The Animals o la versión que prefieran, hay una playlist en Spotify llamada "House of The Rising Sun covers")**

**Agrego que cree una playlist con las canciones que uso en este libro y algunas que usaré para nuevos capítulos (hay dos canciones que me gustan para el capítulo que viene: Ohne Dich y Wo Bist Du, las dos de Rammstein) (la lista se llama "De Rosas y Otras Cosas OST" por si quieren escuchar alguna concioncita,aunque me faltan agregar)**

**Cuidense y cuiden a sus familias, buenas noches desde las distancia.**


	16. El último hombre de pie

Observó por sobre el horizonte la línea del mar que se perdía a en la lejanía. La luna mostraba toda su belleza sobre el agua oscura y las estrellas se movían por el cielo, recordando que el tiempo pasaba y que nada se quedaba quieto, ni siquiera los astros lejanos.

Apretó los labios, respirando el aire marino mientras bebía un sorbo de su botella amiga, esa que adoraba esconder entre los pliegues de su blusa de campesino esforzado.

Con un suspiro, dejó que sus piernas colgasen en la pendiente en la que terminaba de forma abrupta la colina donde estaba sentado, desviando la mirada del cielo nocturno para darle un vistazo a sus compañeras, las dos tan blancas que parecían copos de nieve sobre el verde del pasto.

Dos cruces hermanas, juntas, tan pegadas que parecían, a la lejanía, una sola.

Volvió a beber y se preguntó, se preguntó por los cientos de muertos quienes no habían tenido una cruz ni su nombre escrito en una lápida, pensó en sus compañeros, en la sangre derramada, en el dolor de las familias, en tantas cosas que no lo dejaban dormir muchas veces por las noches.

Pensó en su propia soledad, en como su madre y su hermana habían desaparecido y como él simplemente se había quedado para sobrevivir casi como una especie de ermitaño, lejos del calor de la gente, trabajando la tierra como nunca creyó hacerlo.

Sonrió con amargura, era el último soldado de su pelotón, el último en pie, el único que no había muerto y el único a quien le hubiera gustado hacerlo.

Quizá era una forma del destino de decirle que debía seguir, que debía ver el cambio, convencerse de que había hecho lo correcto, que la igualdad iba a llegar.

\- Ustedes son felices en el más allá. – Susurró entre dientes, apretando su botella ente los dedos, observando fijamente las estrellas. – Me quedaré hasta el final, comandante, seré el último de tus hombres de pie, te lo juro.

**Inspirada vagamente en Last Man Standing de Hammerfall, una canción que me hizo pensar en Alain.**

**Ojala les guste.**

**(No olviden comentar)**


	17. Secreto

Miró su mano sujeta por las femeninas, atragantándose con un suspiro de que no alcanzó a salir.

Sintió como su corazón perdía un latido al escuchar su risa, esa risa que no había tocado sus oídos en años; su respiración se truncó cuando ella se disculpó con él… ¿acaso estaba viendo cosas? Su mente ya se estaba trastornado, estaba seguro de ello ¿no era la misma mujer que lo había echado de su lado, la misma que había dicho que no lo necesitaba, que podía hacer lo que quisiera? Además de ciego, loco, vaya combinación.

Respiró hondo cuando ella se alejó hacia las caballerizas, preguntándose que tanto había de realidad y que tanto de fantasía en su mundo justo en ese momento. Se limitó a apretar la mandíbula y caminar hacia ella. No tenía derecho a tener a cuestionarse, no cuando el mundo se estaba desmoronando alrededor.

¿Cómo reaccionaría ella si se enterara que estaba quedándose ciego? ¿se compadecería? ¿o lo expulsaría definitivamente de su vida? Tenía tanto miedo, sentía pavor de ser una carga o de que se desechara de él como un mueble viejo.

Se detuvo en la puerta de las caballerizas, viendo sin ver el cabello dorado brillar en la oscuridad, imaginando en su mente las líneas suaves de ese rostro. Si decía una palabra sobre su ceguera…¿qué sería de él?

No soy fuerte como tú. – Murmuró tan suave que él mismo. – Si te dejo, tú podrás seguir adelante, pero si tú me dejas, yo moriré ese día. – Se quedó quieto, apretando un puño con fuerza. – Algún día te lo diré, cuando todo esto termine, cuando haya paz, cuando amarte no me duela tanto, hasta ese día fingiré que te veo, hasta ese día tu sombra no desaparecerá.

Salió de su ensoñación cuando ella lo llamó.

Algún día, sostuvo férreo en su mente, algún día cuando ella también lo amase.

**Inspirada en dos canciones de Five Fingers Death Punch, The Tragic Truth y I Refuse.**

**Espero les guste, dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias de canciones, que trataré de no desaparecer tanto tiempo.**

**Nos leemos pronto.**


	18. Agonía

Alguna vez pensó que la vida era agradable, que tenía un mundo por descubrir, una sonrisa que regalar cada día, un trozo de pan que llevarse a la boca.

Y si, la vida aun era agradable, pero su corazón se sentía tan pesado, tan oscuro, tan enceguecido por el amor. Cada vez le costaba más sonreír, le costaba más encontrar una razón para respirar, para agradecer estar vivo. Quizá su agonía había comenzado como un lento piquete en el corazón, una pequeña emoción que había crecido con los años y que lo había reducido a una simple sombra sin voz ni voto, a un infeliz que maldecía su condición, que miraba hacia arriba, hacia esa luz dorada que era su amor, y se reprochaba cada una de sus acciones.

Algún día, quizá, podría estar cerca de ella de verdad, sin pensar en categorías, algún día el dolor desaparecería y se convertiría en alegría, la desazón desaparecería y viviría su amor como él quería.

Pero, por el momento, solo le quedaba enmascarar sus emociones y llorar por dentro, esperando por una oportunidad que, parecía, jamás iba a llegar.

**Inspirada en "El ciruelo" de Pedro Mesone, ojala les guste.**

**(Espero empezar a tener inspiración para escribir nuevamente)**

**Nos leemos pronto (o dentro de un mes o cuando al fin descanse un poquito)**


	19. Frágil

Y se miró en el espejo.

Dios ¿Cuánto daño le había hecho? Esa imagen repulsiva que se le devolvía, ese monstruo deforme y oscuro que le devolvía la imagen…ese no podía ser él.

Quizá era parte de esa oscuridad lo que lo había dominado, eso que le había hecho olvidar, por un momento precioso, por un maldito momento, la distancia infranqueable que los separaba.

Ella era tan preciosa, tan frágil, ella se podía romper en cualquier momento, nadie tenía derecho a tocarla, nadie, mucho menos él. El mundo no podía ensuciar su alma, no podía siquiera arrancar un pétalo de su hermosa rosa.

Y la había manchado, sus manos sucias habían tocado más de lo permitido, sus labios habían obligado a los de ella a besarlo, su ojo sano se había deleitado con ese blanco impoluto de su piel…_tan frágil que quitaba el aliento…_ ¿cuántas veces había deseado llenarla de besos? ¿cuántas veces, en la oscuridad y silencio de su habitación, había llorado lágrimas blancas por ella, mojando más que sus mangas en su nombre?

Era un monstruo, lo sabía, pero no podía hacer nada. La fragilidad rechazada de sus propios sentimientos, los celos ahogando su razón, sus ojos atándose a la muerte total.

Miró fijamente su reflejo en el espejo.

¿Quién iba a pensar que todo, en su momento, se rompía?

**Traída a ustedes por Precious de Depeche Mode.**

**Quizá la próxima canción sea Wrong, Ordinary Love, Digital Bath o Fools in love. **

**O alguna totalmente distinta.**

**Voy a tratar de escribir para Libertatem ya que la próxima semana sera "libre" y adelantar algo para De Granada, Castilla y Aragón, siempre y cuando mi cerebro se inspire.**

**Nos leemos pronto.**


	20. Bestrafe Mich

Se mordió las uñas mientras la veía, lejana como una ilusión, tan hermosa como el atardecer en el mar, tan dura como el acero, tan…ella.

Un solo pensamiento rondaba en su cabeza, uno solo mientras sus ojos la devoraban con el mismo ahincó, la misma emoción que un hambriento encadenado a un muro experimentaba al ver un pedazo de pan en una mesa.

_Castígame_

El fondo de su mente murmuraba casi obsesivamente, como el ruido de un arroyo.

Ah, que clase de idiota era.

_Castígame_

Un violento hecho lo había hecho jurar jamás tocarla, pero eso no impedía que soñara, que su mente jugara con los más perversos deseos que sus ojos verdes escondían.

Quería…Santo Cristo…_deseaba_…anhelaba esos ojos hirvientes de ira, esa boca torcida en un gesto de desprecio…esos dientes perfectos hundiéndose en la carne, despedazando, alimentándose de ese deseo arrollador.

_Castígame_

Quería ser tan pequeño, ser solo un objeto en sus manos, ansiaba sus dedos arañando, castigando su insolencia, demostrando que era la furia encarnada…la pasión y el fuego que él sabía que era.

Necesitaba expiar su pecado…la lejanía no servía, el mutismo simplemente alimentaba su fantasía.

Arrodillado frente a la cruz, con las palmas juntas, los ojos apretados…_perdón Dios mío_…solo repetía una palabra, su mente jugando, mostrando imágenes, tantas…delicias carnales.

Sintió un escalofrío…tantas imágenes…tantas que sus entrañas se apretaron y un calor agradable se extendió por cada milímetro de su cuerpo.

_Castígame._

Solo le quedaba orar.

Dios era piadoso, quizá cumpliría su deseo.

Y ella lo castigaría, expiando su culpa.

Y ella lo desgarraría, consumiendo su propio placer.

Y ella lo devoraría, empapando sus cuerpos de un hambre desconocida.

Y él sería su alimento.

Y él amaría a su Furia, sumiso, devoto.

Esperando solo ser…_castigado._

**Cortito, un pequeñito relato inspirado en Bestrafe Mich de Rammstein (es el título de la historia)**

**Desde que vi Lady Oscar y leí el manga, me pareció que el André del manga tenía pasta de sumiso, solo que la Oscar del manga era un poco más suave que la del anime. Así que imaginen que aquí está el André del manga soñando con ser castigado por la Oscar del anime.**

**Nos leemos pronto.**


End file.
